Hana Inoue
Hana Inoue was a character in High School Life of Hell. She holds the title of Super High School Level J-Pop Star.. She had always had a knack for singing, and after a friend abandoned her, she saw no reason to hold back, thus beginning her pursuit for her title. ''' Appearance Hana is a tall, curvy young woman who usually wears rather revealing ‘name brand’ pop outfits. She has shoulder length, wavy and curly green hair and magenta/hot pink eyes. Her main outfit consists of an orange, shoulder-revealing crop top and matching skirt, along with a pair of tall boots. She always wears her pair of orange tinted sunglasses, and has piercings in both of her ears and her naval. She wears a green stone necklace around her neck, and prides herself in her large breasts. Personality Hana is a very eccentric, out-spoken young woman who enjoys being the center of attention. She knows very well of her high points, and makes it a point to flaunt her wealth and status at every point she can. She very much enjoys praise and doesn’t take being ignored lying down. She is very prideful and takes insults, or ‘ignorance to her beauty’, very strongly. She is not one to let things go, either, and would never rest until whoever made fun of her or disrespected her was publicly humiliated or the equivalent. Therefore, she is not afraid to use her status and wealth for trivial matters. She likes to be, for the most part, treated as royalty, as she sees herself to basically be, due to her fame. She is not afraid to gloat, and lying comes easily to her. She would use anyone for her ultimate gain, and not lose a wink of sleep at night because of it. She is, in reality, afraid of not being paid attention to. This is because of her lonely past, and the fact that she thinks her admirers are her real ‘friends', when in reality she has no one close to her. She is extremely lonely deep down, and has an unspoken fear of being alone, more than anything. During her time in Heaven's Summit, she slowly learned to open up. She let out some of her true thoughts and feelings, and even grew close to a few of the other students, revealing a bit of her motherly and strong nature through these methods. Her will to live was strong, and she wished to show the others' that their own should be, as well. History Pre-Imprisonment Hana was born into a middle-class family in Japan. She lived a normal childhood and attended public school. She found her passion in singing, for she was a very frail and easily sickened child. Singing helped her relax and forget her troubles. She was a very lonely child, for the other children saw her as an outcast due to her frail state of being and inability to join them in usual childhood games and activities. One day, when she was singing to herself, another young girl approached her and complimented her singing. From there, a friendship was formed and the two were almost inseparable. The other girl encouraged Hana to embrace her talents, and even helped her audition for the talent show in junior high. Hana was seen as an amazing singer, and her skills began to grow and become known. However, one day, her friend left her; simply telling Hana that she was ‘weird’ all along and that she didn’t want to hang out with her. (In reality, the friend didn’t want Hana to remain close to her because she was dying of cancer and knew it would crush Hana even worse if her only best friend died. Therefore, she wanted to distance herself from her to protect her, even though it killed her inside as well.) Hana toughened herself from this, deciding that she didn’t need anyone. She auditioned at a local agency, and her fame grew from there. She accepted her invitation to Heaven’s Summit Academy rather quickly, seeing it as a fresh start in a new school where her fame could talk for her. She entered the school at the age of 17. High School Life of Hell She found the idea of being locked in the school outrageous, claiming she was too famous for her fans to just let this slide. She figured the police would crash into the school in no time, treating herself as higher than the others in the meantime. Her selfish front and ways prevented her from becoming particularly close to anyone at first. When Daichi was killed, she was stunned, but didn't let his death bother her; trying to push away her doubt with thoughts of him being 'dim witted' as it was. She didn't involve herself with the investigation, seeing herself above it. She became closer to the others when the pool party came about, both Daichi and Neil's deaths weighing heavily on her mind. Her fear of being alone shifted to one of dying alone, and she decided to try and push away her selfish ways and try to be civil to the others; starting with Katsuro, whom she had recently offended. She hoped to come closer to the others after this, slowly starting to feel less alone. She took Nobu and Shiori's deaths as a surprise as well, being even more upset by their death than the ones before; seeing as though she had become closer to them by then. She tried to cover up her sadness, even claiming she 'hadn't liked Shiori's taste in music, anyway'. In reality, she was deeply bothered by their abrupt murder. She talked more during the trial, out of anger at whoever killed them. She acted as if she didn't really feel sorry for Tsubaki, but in reality understand her want to be with her family; knowing the nun must have been lonely. Following Tsubaki's trial, Hana felt herself become more determined to survive. She had grown fond of some of the students at Heaven's Summit with her, namely Katsuro. She could see how the prodigy was being stressed over their situation and circumstances, and tried to help her unwind a bit, being friendly. This shocked just about everyone, but she shrugged them off, taking Katsuro and Umeko to go visit the garden on the third floor. She opened up to them more during this time, and was truly starting to feel like she had friends. That night, the dance room caught on fire. She, like the rest of the students, was shocked, but she was determined the help keep the people she'd learned to care about safe. She rushed into the flames to pull the sprinkle button, but that triggered a trap set up by Charline and the mole. A katana sped out of a contraption in a nearby air vent, and impaled her, killing her. Relationships Katsuro Yukimura Katsuro was namely one of the people in the school that Hana opened up to the most. After Tsubaki's trial, and even before that, at the pool party, Hana felt like she could approach the prodigy and just try to be herself. It seemed to work, even though it made Katsuro suspicious that the normally rude pop star was suddenly being pleasant to her. They bonded some through this, and they both started to see each other as close friends, Katsuro even more than Hana would ever think. However, fate seemed to think they should be pulled apart. Hana was killed by Charline's trap, and Katsuro was deeply affected. She lost her cool, and actually grew angry at the killer, somehow feeling satisfied when Charline was brought to justice. She'd never felt this way before, and felt guilty for thinking of the artist in such a way, but Hana still being dead only made her feel worse. Umeko Wakahisa Hana may not have been as close to Umeko as she was to Katsuro, but they were still close. They visited the garden together, and confided in one another's presence to talk, along with Katsuro. Umeko was very shocked and upset when Hana was killed in front of her, and is traumatized by it. Yoshi Matsumoto Hana never spoke to Yoshi much, except for when she was yelling at him or picking on him. They didn't seem to fond of each other, and insults flew between them often. However, during Charline's trial, a black mail photo of them together in a situation Yoshi could not remember surfaced, suggesting they had some sort of relationship before their imprisonment. What could this mean? Charline Morin Charline was Hana's killer, and the two did not get along before that, either. Charline started to hate Hana for yelling at Yoshi, and Hana didn't like her for being so whiny. The two never got along, and when the artist saw that photo with Hana and Yoshi together, her jealousy made her accept the mole's plan and kill her without remorse.Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Female